I Hate Drinking!
by Zelda0909
Summary: Mello and Matt decide to go drinking but Mello ends up dragging Matt all the way home and finds something on the computer! Will have Yaoi later.
1. I Hate Drinking!

Hello this is my first fan fiction. Please don't be too hard on me!

I'm not really sure when this takes place but Kira's either dead or non-existent, L's dead and Mello's alive.

Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Mello and Matt had decided to go drinking tonight. Mello usually preferred chocolate over alcohol so he was only going because Matt wanted to go. They pulled up to the bar and Mello glanced at Matt from the corner of his eye.

"How are you going to drive us back if your drunk?" Mello asked. Matt just shrugged and laughed.

"That's not funny Matt! Be serious or I'll vandalize you precious car!" Mello growled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry geeze! We'll just call a cab or something I dunno." Matt shrugged as he got out. Mello just sighed in frustration and followed him out of the car.

Mello had just ate chocolate and watched Matt flirt with girls all night. He gave a little annoyed grunt as he dragged his drunk friend out of the bar.

"Matt give me your keys." No response. "Damn it he's passed out!" Mello cursed waving a hand in front of his face. He searched Matt unable to find the keys and cursed loudly again.

"Matt if you don't wake up I'm leaving you here!" Mello yelled at the unconscious young man. He stared at him a moment before giving up and getting out his cellphone to call a cab.

Mello grunted as he dragged Matt up the stairs to his apartment. He had found Matt's keys in the cab and he honestly wanted to smack Matt right now. Matt groaned after Mello tossed him on the bed. He turned to leave but was shocked when he was grabbed from behind and dragged onto the bed.

"Matt get off!" He growled struggling under his weight.

"You smell nice... Like chocolate..." Matt grumbled.

"You smell like alcohol and cigarettes!" Mello pried his arms off and wiggled out from underneath him then spun around to face Matt who had already gone back to sleep.

"Really?! Again?!" Mello stood up and was about to leave but noticed Matt's laptop open on his desk. _Matt always closes his laptop... _He thought. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over slowly turning on the machine. Matt had left his email open and hadn't sent what he had been typing.

_Near._

_I want to see you again._

_Matt_

* * *

Sorry its really short isnt it?


	2. I Hate Cars!

Sorry the last one was so short. I'm gonna try and make them longer.

* * *

Near

Near had been waiting hours for Matt to reply. He had messaged him at 9pm and it was now 9am. Near hadn't slept at all and spent all night playing with his toys when he heard the familiar 'ding' sound meaning he had new mail.

_Sorry went out drinking with Mello._

_Hes pretty mad at me I guess. _

_Anyway I want to see you._

_Matt._

Near smirked softly. "Mello... Huh..."

Mello

Mello was pacing in his bedroom gnawing on a chocolate bar.

"Why would Matt want to see Near?! Is he betraying me? No, Matt wouldn't do that... So why?" He stoped pacing and sat down.

"Damn it! Why am I getting so worked up over this?!" His phone rang for about the fifth time this morning.

"Hello?! What the hell do you want?!" Mello answered gaining a groan from Matt.

"Ow... Hey Mello... You really are mad huh? Look whatever I did I'm sorry." Matt said sincerely.

"Why don't you just call Near and tell him how sorry you are!" Mello yelled hanging up.

"Oh... Damn it he doesn't know I know..." Mello layed back on the bed rubbing his temples.

"Matt... What the hell are you up to?" Mello wondered aloud. He found his mind wandering back to his days at Wammy's house.

"I was just as twisted then wasn't I?" Mello asked the empty room. He had always found ways to punish 'poor little Near' then afterward would play games with Matt. Mello made every test into a competition. He just wanted to be #1 but no, he was always, always second. Every test his score was lower so he did his best to make Near's life a living hell. If he couldn't be first then Near would pay. Matt had always just done as he was told. He didn't just go do things on his own. That's why Mello truly believed Matt wouldn't betray him. Matt _couldn't_ betray him. Mello sat up feeling like he had cooled down a bit and started chewing on his chocolate bar again.

"Matt wont betray me."

Matt

Matt had a hangover and Mello's yelling hadn't helped his aching head but when he heared Mello said that his jaw dropped.

"How did he-?!" Matt jumped up grabbing his keys then remembered.

"My car is still at the bar..." He sighed and rushed outside running towards the bar. Matt was completely out of money because of last night. By the time he arrived he was so out of breath he just stood there trying to catch his breath.

"Oh baby I'm sorry I forgot you!" He breathed hugging the hood of the car. Matt jumped in quickly started the car.

"... I'm out of gas!" He shouted suddenly gasping at the gas light.

"But how?! I could've sworn I filled it up before I left to pick up Mello!" He slammed his head into the steering wheel making a loud 'HONK!'


	3. I Hate Movies!

Ah... Its another short one sorry...

* * *

Matt

Matt banged on Mello's door. It was noon by the time he got here and he was meeting Near in half an hour. He had been running around after plenty of problems with his car.

"Mello! Please open up! Let me explain!" Though he didn't know what he was going to say. If Mello opened that door what would be tell him? He didn't even know what was wrong. He cursed under his breath looking at his watch.

"Mello I gotta go! When I come back will you talk to me?" Matt stood there listening for any response but sighed at the silence before running off. _Hes really mad at me..._

Near

Near twirled his hair around his finger waiting for Matt to arrive.

"Hes late." Near noticed looking at the clock on his computer screen. He glanced at another screen seeing the familiar red car pull up and watching the young man hurriedly run into the building through the different security cameras placed around the building. He listened to the door open behind him.

"Hello Matt." Near said calmly spinning his chair around to look at him.

"Sorry I'm late." Matt panted out of breath.

"What did you want to see me about Matt?" He asked watching the young man.

Mello

Mello had followed Matt all the way to this tall building. _This must be where hes meeting Near. Ah! Here they come!_ He ducked behind a wall. Mello watched Matt come out with a pale boy wearing a baseball cap. The boy muttered something quietly and Matt smiled.

"Just trust me!" He heard him say and Mello clenched his teeth. He quickly got in a cab to follow them felling rage boiling up inside.

"Damn you Matt! You traitor!" The cab driver looked at him funny but Mello didnt pay any mind.

After awhile The cab stopped and Mello blinked.

"A movie theater? What the hell?!" Mello got out to follow them and he pulled the hood or his sweater up to hide his face. _Why is he bringing Near here?_ He was so confused his head was starting to hurt. He watched carefully for what Movie they bought tickets for and Mello got the same one not even bothering to look at the genre. That's not what interested him. The cashier gave him a funny look but gave him the ticket. _I'm getting a lot of funny looks today... Damn it I should blow this damn place up!_

Mello sat down right behind them watching Matts back. When the movie started he looked up slowly.

"what the hell?! A romance?!" Mello yelled in surprise and quickly covered his mouth. Matt leaped up.

"M-Mello?!"


	4. I hate you!

Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter.

* * *

Mello

Mello turned and ran his face burning red in embarrassment. As he reached the lobby he felt a hand grab his wrist and turned to face Matt.

"What are you doing here Mello?" Matt asked trying to stay calm.

"That's what I should be asking you! Why are you with _him_!" Mello growled in anger.

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to Mello!" Matt snapped suddenly.

"What?! Yes it does!" Mello growled pulling his wrist free.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt tried to grab him again but Mello moved away.

"T-that's..." He growled unable to think of a response. "Because your mine..."

"So that's it? You don't even consider me a friend? Of course I couldn't expect you to care. You only care about yourself! I'm nothing but a tool to you!" Matt looked hurt.

"S-shut up! What the hell do you know?!" Mello turned and ran. _I don't want to hear this from him! Hes never spoke to me like that before!_

"Mell-!" That was the last thing he heard before the truck slammed into him.

Matt

He had spent all night with Mello in the hospital. He had gotten Near to keep this a secret after all he was a wanted criminal.

"Mello... I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..." Matt sniffed. He looked up slowly as Near came in.

"How is he?" He didn't really sound all that concerned in fact he probably already knew how Mello was doing.

"The doctors said he would be fine... I don't wanna go home even if they keep telling me to..." Matt sniffed trying to seem like he hadn't been crying.

"I knew he was following us. I should have said something." Near twirled his hair around his finger.

"Anyway you really should get some rest." Near glanced at Mello silently.

"Your probably right..." Matt slowly stood up a bit shaky.

"You shouldn't feel responsible. Your not the only one at fault." Near attempted to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess... Sorry for the lousy date."

Mello

Mello had been pretending to be asleep for awhile now and he nearly gave himself away again. _Date?! What the hell does he mean date?! _When they both left he sat up wincing at the pain. "To hell with Matt... I don't need him..." He couldn't convince himself fully but stood up ignoring the pain of his sore body. He grabbed the gun he kept hidden in his clothing and peeked out into the hallway. He didn't see anyone and limped outside heading for the back exit.

Once he was free of the hospital, scaring a few nurses away with his gun he got a taxi and, having no money on him, used the gun to scare the driver where he wanted to go. He had to walk around a mile to his hideout not wanting the driver to get too close. Now that he was home he ignored his underlines asking him were he had been but soon got annoyed and wacked one so hard he nearly broke his jaw.

"Don't you know when the hell to shut up?" He slammed the door the his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Matt I hate you so much..."

Near

"Matt it appears Mello has escaped the hospital." Near muttered playing with his toys. Matt blinked and jumped up.

"What? ... I think I know where he is." He turned to leave but near stoped him.

"I don't know much about people but if I know Mello correctly you should leave him alone for awhile." Near advised. Matt stared at his feet.

"If I do that it will be too late to apologize..." Matt said brushing off his small hand and heading out.


	5. I Love you

I'm happy how this one turned out.

* * *

Matt

"Please you have to let me see Mello!" Matt begged despretly.

"No means no! The boss doesnt want to see anyone right now!" Matt couldnt get past Mello's goons. The two men gaurding the door looked at eachother.

"Your really starting to get on my nerves." One said and pulled out a gun. Matt looked at him calmly.

"Leave now or I-"

_**Boom**_

Mello

Mello sat up hearing the sounds of gunfire and yelling. _Matt? I hope hes okay..._ Mello quickly shook his head. _I dont need hin I dont need him!_ Even though he kept telling himself that he couldnt think of a time he had been withought the mischievouse brunette besides the time he left Wammy's. He remembered how lonley it had been withought Matt by his side and layed back down stareing at the roof. When he heard a knock at the door he growled.

"I said I didnt want to be bothered to why are you-?!" Matt came in anyway and he froze.

"Those guys sure are stupid there still looking for me out there." Matt chuckled and sat down beside him on the bed

"How did you get in? Theres a lock on the door." Mello blinked in surprise.

"The day we met huh... It was easy enough to guess your password." Matt smiled at him.

"How do you feel?" Mello was surprised by how casual Matt sounded. _Did he just forget our fight?_

"O-okay I guess." He said stareing at Matt.

"Thats good... I freaked out when you ran out into the parkinglot right in front of that truck... I was so worried." Matt sighed but smiled again. _So he does remember the fight._

"Why?" Mello asked slowly.

Matt gave him a puzzled exspression. "Why? Well... Because were friends." Mello felt like something inside him shattered when Matt said that.

"Get out!" Mello threw his pillow at him and shoved him off the bed covering his face.

"M-Mello? Whats wrong what did I say?" Matt asked looking shocked.

"J-just get out... Damn it..." Matt gently grabbed his wrists pulling his hands away from his face.

"Mello... Why are you crying?" Mello blinked in surprise.

"I-I'm not! D-damn it..." He wiped at his eyes quickly trying to stop the stubborn tears. Matt hugged him.

"Mello whats wrong? Please let me help you..." Matt said gently.

"Matt... You idiot... Relies it already I... I love you..." Matt stared at him mouth hanginf open slightly.

"Mello I... I dont know what to say... I love Ne-" Matt stopted. _I've never seen him like this... If I reject him he'll hate me forever... What do I do? _He was torn between his love for Near and his loyalty to Mello.

"I love you too Mello..."

Mello looked up in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course I do." Matt said with a smile.

_I'm so sorry Near... Please forgive me... I cant reject him..._


	6. I Hate Liars

I'm trying to upload a chapter almost every day to make up for how short they are.

* * *

"Matt! I lost again!" Mello complained. They were sitting outside under a large tree.

"You were second though." Matt put his arms behind his head. "I'm sure you'll 'win' the next test." Mello pouted as Matt laughed care freely.

"You should try a little harder Matt. I think your smarter than you yourself think." Mello said leaning against the tree.

"Nah. I would rather play games." Matt said happily.

"Well we should head back. Rogers probably wondering where we are." Mello stood up brushing himself off.

"You go ahead I'm going to hang out here for a bit." He pulled out a cigarette and Mello glared at him.

"You said it was a one time thing!" Mello growled.

"I dunno I like it." Matt shrugged. "You better hurry before your late."

Mello

Mello opened his eyes slowly. He had fallen asleep. _Was that confession part of the dream?_ He wondered and tried to sit up but Matt was sleeping on top of him. _Huh? So... Wait I actually...?! _Mello blushed bright red as he remembered the confession.

"Nmm...? Mello?" Matt mumbled sleepily. "Sorry... Should I move...?"

Mello shook his head slowly and Matt smiled softly.

"Guess we both fell asleep..." Matt yawned rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't get any sleep after..." His voice trailed off.

Mello sat up wincing at the pain and sighed. "After we fought?"

Matt gave a small nod rolling over to let Mello up. They stared at each other a moment before Mello grabbed him and kissed him forcefully.

"M-Mello?!" Matt gasped in surprise and Mello chuckled.

"Whats wrong Matt? You said yourself, you love me." Mello said simply.

"Yes well... That kiss was rather sudden don't you think?" Matt asked.

"I guess." Mello just shrugged and layed down with his head on Matt's chest listioning to his heartbeat.

"Mello?" No response. Matt sighed and stared at him a bit sadly.

Near

Matt had been gone for hours and Near was fearing the worst. _Did Mello kill his best friend in his anger? _Near wondered tipping over the domino's he had set up.

"No... Mello needs Matt." He blinked at this. It sounded strange for some reason.

"Need... Want... Mello wants Matt... Matt gives him everything he wants. Meaning if Mello wants Matt... He will have Matt..." He shook his head slowly. _What am I thinking? I'm acting strange lately... Because of him..._ Near felt something stir inside him.

_Why does he make me feel this way... Before I only felt this way because of... Mello... Now they both... These strange feelings... I cant deal with them..._ Near let out a shaky breath.

"If Mello gets Matt... Will these feelings go away?" He wondered aloud laying in the middle of the floor surrounded by toys. There was a knock at the door and he turned to the security cameras seeing a familiar red car.

"Come in." Matt hurriedly opened the door.

"Hey. Sorry I fell as-" Near interrupted him before he could finish.

"What did you two talk about?" Matt looked surprised but decided to answer truthfully.

"He... He confessed to me." Matt said slowly. Near looked at him slowly.

"Did you reject him?" Near asked as he stood up.

Matt looked awa a moment trying to think of how to answer then turned to Near smiling.

"Yeah... The one I love is you!"


	7. Chapter 7 and 8: I Hate Teamwork!

Sorry for no chapters for a bit there. My computer has been acting up. So here's chapter 7 and 8 together.

* * *

Matt

Matt was in his apartment moping.

"I can't believe I'm cheating on Near I'm such a jerk…" Matt sighed.

"If I break up Mello he'll hate me forever but I don't want to break up with Near… What do I do? Why am I stuck in such a situation?" He stood up pacing his living room. Matt had tried playing games but he just couldn't get it out of his head.

"They're two of the smartest people in the world they're going to find out eventually… Near probably already has…" He thought back to how Near had kicked him out having his guards forcefully remove him.

"Maybe… I should just break up with him…" The words made his heart ache.

Near

Near was searching for Mello's hideout using his satalight. He could tell something was wrong by the way Matt had spoken to him. _Strange… since when was I able to notice such things? _He wondered silently.

"Sir? Um… why are you using the satalight again?" One of his men asked.

"I'm looking for a criminal." That was true. Suddenly a message popped up on screen.

_L would like to video chat with you._

Mello

Mello had mixed feelings. He was relieved and happy that Matt had accepted his feeling but the way Matt looked at him now was different and it made him feel… bad. He didn't know what this feeling was, or maybe he just forgot. Mello stood up and went to the window.

"Matt wouldn't lie to me would he?" He wondered aloud. Mello shook his head slowly. _It's not impossible… he was so secretive about Near… well I guess since I hate Near he didn't want me to be mad at him… but he still should've told me! _ Mello turned hearing a sound from his computer screen. There was a message.

_L would like to video chat with you._

* * *

(End of chapter 7 beginning of chapter 8)

Remember how I said L and Light were dead? Yeah forget it.

* * *

Mello grinned and ran to the computer.

"L! … and Near?" Mello blinked in surprise as Nears face appeared on screen along with the big letter L.

"Mello and Near. I have a request I would like to ask of you…" Came the computerised voice.

"What is it L?" Near asked calmly.

"I need your help with a case." L said simply.

"Wait wait wait! You mean I have to work with Near?!" Mello asked angry.

"And me." The computerised voice said. "There's one thing though… I need you to come work with me in person." This even caught Near off guard.

"You mean come as in… to see you… and work beside the actual L?" Mello breathed.

"Yes. There will also be one other, his name is Light Yagami." L explained.

_This must be a really tough case if he's asking this many people for help! _Mello thought as he grinned.

"anything for you L!" Mello said happily.

"I'm also willing to work alongside you L." Near said calmly but his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Very good. I'll have Watari send you the details."

Near

"Sir there's a suspicious man at the door." One of his men said.

"Let him in." Near said calmly. _That must Watari… _He spun around to face the man in the big coat and hat.

"Hello Near." He said calmly.

"Hello." Near responded, equally as calm.

"I assume you know why I am here. This is the info on the case." Watari said handing him the papers. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked them over.

"Very interesting indeed…" He said twirling his hair. He looked up briefly examining Watari.

"I must deliver the same papers to Mello now. Excuse me." He turned and left.

"A very very interesting case indeed…"

Matt

Matt hah gotten a call from Mello and was now in his bedroom again.

"Uh… why am I here Mello?" Matt asked a bit confused.

"Matt I spoke with L!" Mello laughed happily. Matt blinked in surprise and he smiled.

"Really and what did he say?" Matt asked curiously.

"He wants my help with a case! Oh… We probably won't be able to see each other much but…" Mello shrugged.

"Just you and L?" Matt asked.

"Well… and Near and some other guy…" Mello blinked slowly looking a bit upset about that. Matt felt a bit panicked. _ Those two are working together? W-what if Mello says something about the confession?! Then Near will know I was lying!_

"Matt? Is something wrong?" Mello asked. Matt quickly smiled.

"What makes you say that?! Nothing's wrong nothing at all!" He laughed nervously. Mello looked at him suspiciously and was about to ask but there was a knock at the door.

"Boss, Some weirdo says he wants to talk to you, Says his names Watari."


End file.
